<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rippleberries by Vorta_Scholar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333905">Rippleberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar'>Vorta_Scholar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, Food, Weyoun 6 lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weyoun 6 discusses with Ezri a fruit native to his home planet, the rippleberry, when suddenly Miles and Julian appear with something quite similar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezri Dax &amp; Weyoun 6, Julian Bashir &amp; Miles O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rippleberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 2 a.m. the other night, tired out of my mind. Here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Six, you were telling me earlier about some kind of berry that your people eat?” Ezri said as they made their way to a table in the replimat and sat down across from one another.</p><p>“Yes,” Weyoun Six said. “Rippleberries. They’re native to the Vorta Homeworld. They don’t grow anywhere else.”</p><p>“What are they like?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, they’re hard to describe, really,” he said. “It’s really something you’d have to see…”</p><p>Nearby, Julian and Miles were standing in front of a replicator, trying to decide on a light snack before going up to one of their regularly scheduled holosuite adventures.</p><p>“What are you going to get?” Miles asked.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Julian said, scrolling through the list one more time.</p><p>“An apple, maybe?” Miles suggested.</p><p>Julian became serious, narrowing his eyes, but saying nothing. Miles knew how doctors felt about apples.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Miles said. “Eh, I’ll just get a banana.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Julian said.</p><p>Miles leaned in close to the receiver and said, “Two bananas.”</p><p>In an instant, they appeared, and the two men retrieved their fruit, and headed through the rows of tables toward Quark’s.</p><p>“Oh, hey, look, it’s Ezri and Six,” Miles said, heading toward them with Julian at his heels. “Hey, guys. How’s it going?”</p><p>“Ah!” Weyoun cried, suddenly distracted by the yellow fruit in Miles’s hand. “That’s what they look like,” he said. “But what an odd color. Wherever did you find one?”</p><p>Ezri looked on, somewhat confused. “Hi,” she said back to Miles politely, and nodded to Julian, and watched as her new friend stared intently at the banana, wondering vaguely if she would have to restrain him or talk him away from it.</p><p>“We got them from the replicator,” Julian said. “If you want one…”</p><p>“Rippleberries? From the replicator?” Weyoun asked. “No wonder they’re yellow.”</p><p>“Ripple what?” Miles said.</p><p>“Berries,” Weyoun said simply.</p><p>“They’re not berries. They’re bananas,” Miles said, confused.</p><p>“Actually, Miles, bananas are a type of berry,” Julian said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Oh, piss off. They are not!”</p><p>“They are,” Weyoun said, but went unheard by either Miles or Julian, as they began to argue about botanical classifications of fruit.</p><p>
  <em>"My wife is a botanist, Julian—"</em>
</p><p>While they were distracted, Weyoun managed to take the unpeeled banana from Julian’s hand.</p><p>“Hold on,” Ezri said. “What are you—”</p><p>She stopped short when she saw Weyoun take a bite out of the end of it, peel and all. Her jaw fell slack as she watched him chew it thoughtfully, then swallow.</p><p>“Nothing like a rippleberry,” he said, a displeased expression on his face. He placed the banana back into Julian’s hand, causing the doctor to look down at it, then at Weyoun, then back to the banana in a moment of disgusted shock. “No taste whatsoever,” he explained. “That is most definitely not a rippleberry.”</p><p>“No, I...suppose not,” Julian said, looking down at the unpeeled banana and the large bite which was missing.</p><p>Miles, too, stared at Julian’s banana in a mild state of horror, while Weyoun retrieved a napkin from a passing Ferengi waiter’s tray and used it to wipe his mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, Ezri erupted into a bout of laughter, so hard that her face turned red and tears began to pour from her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said, and promptly stood up and stumbled out of the replimat.</p><p>“Well,” Weyoun said. “Thank you, gentlemen, but I must be going. I’ve got a meeting with Captain Sisko at fourteen hundred hours.”</p><p>He nodded to them politely, and made his way out the same way Ezri had.</p><p>Julian and Miles exchanged a confused and frightened look.</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand what just happened,” Julian said.</p><p>“Neither am I,” Miles said after a moment.</p><p>Carefully, Julian set the banana on the table, his eyes remaining trained on it for several seconds afterward.</p><p>“The Alamo?” he said, turning to Miles.</p><p>“The Alamo,” Miles said, nodding in agreement, and the two of them made their way out of the replimat and toward Quark’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>